You're one in a million to me
by omgcheshire
Summary: Penelope is with Lynch, and Derek doesn't care - they make a few bad decisions and it ends them both up in a whole lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic, it's of Derek Morgan & Penelope Garcia, I do not in any way own these characters, and I do not own Criminal Minds. Thank you for reading and please review =)

* * *

><p>Was she seriously that oblivious? He had been flirting with her for ages, she even flirted back, so why was she still sitting at the table with Lynch? Why was Penelope Garcia still with that <em>creep<em> instead of with him, Derek Morgan?

Derek sat at his desk filling out final paperwork for the case they had just been on - but he wasn't really paying attention to what he was doing, every couple of minutes he would hear _him_ laughing, that pathetic excuse for a man. Sure Kevin Lynch wouldn't be soo bad, that is, if he wasn't getting with Derek's woman. Okay so maybe Garcia wasn't Derek's, maybe she would never be anybody's, but Derek loved Garcia in so many different ways, and she was just too damn oblivious to see it.

He ground his teeth together before standing up, the team could see he was tired, could see he was mad, they all just stayed out of his way. He got up and marched over to the doorway of Penelope's office, he knocked "hey, baby girl, can I talk to you in private?"

His face was emotionless, but he had to force back a smile as he saw Garcia's face when she saw him, her expression made him go weak in the knees, she didn't hide her feelings very well, and maybe that was why Lynch hadn't left yet. Penelope looked at her boyfriend "sweetie?" she asked with her voice so kind, so soft, Derek wanted her to be calling him sweetie, his gaze hardened as Kevin Lynch stood, he watched him leave, their eyes locking, Derek knew this would end badly, but for now he pushed past Lynch into Garcia's office, he sat down where Kevin had just been sitting and took Penelope's hands in his, he looked her hard in the eyes "Pen, would you give me the honer of taking you out to dinner?" Penelope was caught off gaurd, it was obvious by her expression but that made Derek smile, his smile was a soft one, a sincere one. Penelope was obviously going over everything in her head, trying to find a scapegoat, a way out, a reason why she could, or maybe even a reason why she couldn't. Finally she nodded her head "okay" she whispered quietly.


	2. Chapter 2

The days had passed slowly, Derek could hardly take it, his patience were thin every single day and his paperwork just never seemed to be finished! Finally it was Friday, the night of his date with Garcia.

He was surprised when Garcia hadn't tried to get out of their date all week, he was even more surprised when Lynch hadn't said anything to him either, but of course, if you were Kevin Lynch would you say anything to Derek Morgan? No, didn't think so.

He was happy when 5PM finally rolled around, he left the BAU swiftly so he could go and get changed and ready for his date with Garcia. He showered, shaved and got dressed then picked up his phone, he called Garcia, his heart racing with every ring, but there was no answer. Derek stared at his phone, she hadn't picked up, what did that mean? He wasn't going to let her ditch him, oh no, nobody ditched Derek Morgan! He dialled her number again, but still had no luck.

"Dammit Garcia" He muttered to himself as he hurried out the door to his car, he drove across town to Garcia's, he couldn't believe she was doing this to him; they had flirted for since the first day they met, there had to be something going on there, he saw her face every time he entered a room, he saw her check him out basically every single day, he wasn't blind, nor was he stupid.

He finally came to Garcia's place, he rang the doorbell but nobody answered, he peeked through her window, no lights on. He sighed heavily before walking back to his car – She could be anywhere! Would Penelope Garcia really stand up him, Derek Morgan? A light bulb went off in his head, her office, if the world wanted him to take Garcia on a date her office would be where she was!

It didn't take too long to get to the office, he was sure his car could do the trip all by itself, even in the dead of the night, he checked his phone, they were going to miss their reservations at the restaurant, but Derek knew that was the least of his worries. He walked quickly into the building, it was all familiar; the sights the smells even the sounds. It was quiet, but the same familiar buzzing of the snack machine was almost soothing! Derek walked into the bullpen, it was dark, except for one light, Garcia! He walked quickly into her office, but there was no Garcia in sight, his shoulders fell and so did his heart, he sighed and spun around, only to see a shocked Garcia standing in the doorway a cup of coffee in hand, she smiled sheepishly "was that tonight?"

Derek wanted to be mad at her, he really did, but there was something about the smile on her face, something that showed she had actually forgotten, sure he was kind of upset that she hadn't remembered but that didn't matter, she was here, and so was he, they could still go on a date. "We can make the reservations still, it's not too late" He watched her expression change from happy to serious, she bit her lip slightly causing his lips to turn up into a small smile, she was so cute.

"Handsome, I'm not too sure about th-"

"Come on Garcia, don't bail on me now"

She smiled softly before nodding and walking to her computers she started saving her work and shutting them down, Derek leaned against the wall and watched her, he crossed his arms on his chest, when Garcia was finished she turned to look at him

"the babies are put to bed, but I am in no way dressed to go to a place where you need reservations, not with the handsome chocolate god that is Derek Morgan" She winked at him with a smile

Derek laughed "You look great, like always, but we can go somewhere else if you want, we're late anyways"

"Why don't we go to the bar? Mama could use a drink"

"and Mama gets what Mama wants" He winked at her and held out his hand for her to take, he grinned as she blushed but took his it, he then lead her out of the building and to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not too proud of this one, but I felt I needed to update! thank you to everyone who has read this and commented, i like getting reviews! I hope I'm not making Derek sound out of character, I'm trying not to, I'd like to keep him and Penelope Canon so if I am just give me the heads up, and I'll make sure I get it better next chapter!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

So Penelope hadn't wanted to go to the resaurant, but that wasn't a big deal right? At first he had wondered if she was afraid to be seen with him, but he knew better than that; he was thee Derek Morgan, after all. It hadn't taken them long to get to the bar, the same one that the team went to on their days off - the place where everyone knew them by name, it was almost a second home - aside from the BAU of course. Derek got out of his car, he waited outside for Garcia who climbed out with a sour look on her face, he looked at her with a lopsided grin but he didn't dare ask what was wrong. They walked into the bar together, Derek's hand on the small of Garcia's back, his eyes scanned the crowd before he lead her to a table to sit.

"Derek, can I ask you something?"

He nodded as he orded them a couple of beers and told the bartender that they wanted nachos. He was curious as to what Garcia might want to ask him, but he didn't let on that his curiosity had him on the edge of his seat, he turned to her, his eyes meeting her's. Garcia's breathing hitched in her throat, her heart beat faster as his eyes met her's, a shiver went up her spine as she just stared back at him, how could somebody be so unbelievably handsome and still be single?

"I, uh, Well, why did you ask me out?" She looked down at her hands which were on the table, her fingers looking over her painted nails, she didn't want to make eye contact - she didn't want Derek Morgan to see that she was actually embaressed with her question. She didn't want to be self conscious but she was and she couldn't help it, especially when there were so many good looking woman watching Derek from across the room.

"Because I like you, Garcia." He was blunt, and emotionless as he said it but as she looked up to him a small smile crept onto his features, her eyes were wide as she searched his face for something, maybe to see if he was kidding? maybe to asess in which way he liked her? who knows, this was Penelope Garcia that we were talking about, and nobody could be sure what went on in her mind.

Their drinks had come and gone, their basket of nachos was completely empty and now they had moved onto taking shots, there were already a few shot glasses infront of them, they clinked glasses and pounded back their whiskey shots. Garcia giggled as Morgan made a face as the burning sesation slid down his throat.

"Awe, can The Handsome Chocolate God of Thunder not handle the burning _sensation_?" She was teasing him, she was leaning on the table causing her shirt to dip and Derek's eyes just couldn't help but ogle her cleavage. He raised a eyebrow at her and laughed before shaking his head and ordering another round. Garcia grinned "If I didn't know better I would think that you're trying to get me drunk" she was already feeling the whiskey hit her, she could feel the familar dizzy feeling in her head, and how when she moved her head too fast her vision went blurry, she stood up and stumbled sideways.

Derek stood quickly and grabbed her arm to steady her, but instead he just ended up pulling her into him. Garcia's hand rested on his chest and she looked up at him her eyes wide but glossy. Derek grinned, he had full access to look down her dress, and he didn't resist the urge. Garcia raised a eyebrow and slapped his arm lightly before taking her arm out of his grasp and making her way to the bathroom, Derek sat back down and watched her go, his eyes trailing over her body. Fuck, when had Garcia gotten so god damn sexy?

A couple more hours went by, and a couple dozen shots were taken before Morgan and Garcia were standing outside Garcia's house. Derek's arm was around her waist and her arms were wrapped around him so neither of them fell, they were laughing as they stumbled up the stairs together but grew silent as they reached Garcia's door. Garcia turned to look at Derek, looking back at the cab waiting for him, she smiled softly

"Thanks for tonight,"

"I should be thanking you, you're the one that said yes"

"Noooo, I should be thanking you, and I just did, so shut up"

Derek grinned and pulled Garcia in for a hug, her body felt so good against his, the way her arms wrapped around him so securely, how her hair tickled his face when he kissed the top of her head, how she pulled away from him a little to look him in the eyes, how she smiled shyly as he leaned his head in towards her. Garcia's eyes closed lightly as Derek's lips his hers, it was a soft and short kiss, something that you would give your mother before going to bed, but as Derek pulled away, Garcia grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her, he stumbled as she backed away, holding onto his shirt, leading him towards her. One hand held himself up against the door above Gacia's shoulder, the other grabbed her hip and pulled her into him, his lips met her's again, this time with lust and want. Garcia arched her back and pushed her body into him, her lips meshed with his so well, they were so in sync, she tilted her head to the left as he went to the right, and then began kissing down her neck, she could hear his breathing hitch slightly as she pushed her hand up his shirt and onto his abs.

Derek pulled away from her throat before attacking her lips again with his own, he didn't just want Garcia anymore, oh no, he_ needed _her tonight. Garcia pulled away from him, her chest rising and falling at a rapid pace as she tried to catch her breath, she stared at him for a moment as he stared at her, what had just happened? She couldn't believe that Derek Morgan was here on her doorstep kissing her, kissing _HER, _Penelope Garcia! She took a deep breath a small devilish smile spreading across her lips, before turning around to unlock her door

"Want to come in?"

* * *

><p><strong>I liked this chapter a lot more than the last one, I know that once we get into the plot more that My chapters will become longer and my writing will become better. <strong>

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and commented, your comments make me want to get a chapter up faster. **

**Thank you, LoveforPenandDerek, I tried working on my punctuation in this chapter, my teacher even says I need to work on when I use punctuation and when I don't. **

**Anyways, another chapter should be coming soon, it'll be all smutty and awesome, so yeah please review and comment =) **


End file.
